


A Dimpled Sort of Hell

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fic Exchange, Sanvers - Freeform, This is DUMB, allthegayfeels, anti-pumpkin spice feelings, but I couldn't help myslef, extreme fluff, sssfe17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Alex has a terrible secret.





	A Dimpled Sort of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthegayfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegayfeels/gifts).



> This is for allthegayfeels for the SSSFE17!! The prompt was: Anything with Pumpkin Spice. I do hope you enjoy the extreme ridiculousness that is this fic and have a wonderful holiday season!! 
> 
> Thank you to my two beautiful betas: TheQueenOfTheLight and Sterling_Jay. You both are fabulous.

There’s nothing in this world that could make Alex Danvers try pumpkin spice. At least, not after the tremendously, ridiculous amount that Kara made her try over and over again in their youth. Something about the spice reminded her of a smell on Krypton. Alex had humored her, but eventually, the obsessive amount had taken its toll.

Each fall was its own special brand of torture. So when she arrives, dressed up in a nice shirt with a smile on her face, at Maggie’s apartment just to smell the offending spice, she nearly cries. She’s lasted all fall, to the glorious time of gingerbread, just to be assaulted by pumpkin spice once again. 

She stumbles, just a little, but catches herself. Maggie notices her faltering smile, it flashes across her face, and she frowns. But Alex brings her smile back quickly and pulls the flowers from behind her back and that wipes the frown from Maggie’s face.

“Oh, they’re beautiful, Alex. Thank you.” Maggie reaches for the flowers with a soft smile. “You didn’t have to.” 

Alex knows she’s got a sappy smile on her face, she can’t help it. Even with all the pumpkin spice in the air, she’s still smitten. It’s Maggie’s dimples. They’re just so enchanting. Maggie’s enchanting. 

“I wanted to though.” She follows Maggie inside, closing the door behind herself. “You said you like chrysanthemums.” The pumpkin spice gets stronger as they head toward the kitchen, maybe she can just ignore it. 

Maggie pauses at the counter and leans back to kiss her cheek. She’d never had such trouble with blushing before Maggie came along. Honestly, she can’t have J’onn stealing Maggie from the police, she’d never keep her reputation with the other agents. 

“I like you too.” Maggie doesn’t wink, doesn’t smirk. She’s just sincere, and Alex is really falling hard. 

She picks at her sleeve and sidles a little closer when Maggie heads to the sink. She likes kisses, likes kissing Maggie in particular, and it’s almost the holidays, why not treat herself? Maggie certainly doesn’t seem to mind when she brushes their hips together to press a kiss to the side of Maggie’s head. 

“I like you a whole lot.” She bends forward and around Maggie so she can kiss her while her arms are still in the sink. It’s always a little electrifying, being so close to her. “More than a lot.”

Maggie hums and turns her head so they can kiss properly. Her hands are wet when they wrap into Alex’s nice shirt, but Alex really can’t bring herself to care. Maggie’s soft and supple in her arms and her lips are some of Alex’s favorite body parts.

She’d definitely retake anatomy if Maggie taught it. 

A beep, shrill and right next to them, sounds out and Alex jumps, pulling back from the kiss. She looks around but Maggie just chuckles and kisses her jaw. 

“It’s ready!” Her eyes practically glimmer with what Alex can only describe as glee. Really, someone’s getting way too into the cheesy holiday songs. 

Maggie pulls away and hits a button on the stove. The beeping ends and Alex leans back against the counter, content to watch her girlfriend prance around the kitchen. It’s endearing, like the rest of Maggie, her enthusiasm for what she loves.

And Maggie loves to cook. Loves to cook anything. She makes Alex dinner all the time, looking up recipes when Alex suggests a dish she doesn’t know. There’d only been one mishap, an Indian curry with a sweet sauce that Alex simply couldn’t bring herself to eat. Even the vegan ice cream had been better than that.

She watches as Maggie grips the door to her freezer and tugs, opening it-

Oh god. 

That’s where the pumpkin spice smell is coming from. 

It’s everywhere. It’s in Alex’s eyes and nose and lungs and brain at this point. What in all of the holy world’s name-

“I finally figured out foolproof vegan fudge!” Maggie grins at her, holding the small container with saran wrap over it. 

Who knew that hell on Earth came with dimples?

Alex is still reeling when she realizes that Maggie’s already on a tangent. She knows that listening is important, but… she kinda feels like she’s going to hurl. 

“... took ages to figure out the proper ratio of nut-butter to coconut oil.” She waves Alex over to the counter where she’s placed the small, wretched container. “You see, peanut butter fudge is easy, you just add peanut butter to coconut oil and a bit of vanilla, heat, and voila! Peanut butter fudge.”

She’s pointing at the fudge as if it contains all the answers to the universe. Alex wonders then and there if Kara would catch her if she jumped out the window. 

“Chocolate is easy too, you just throw dark cocoa powder into the peanut butter fudge and it completely overwhelms the flavor so it’s chocolatey.” She pulls on the saran wrap around and eases the wrapped fudge from its plastic prison. “But for something like this, pumpkin spice fudge, you can’t use peanut butter because the flavors do not mix well at all.”

Alex nods along, of course, of course it wouldn’t. Nothing on this good, green Earth mixes well with pumpkin spice. That makes total sense. 

Maggie nods with her, hand out, palm up, to accentuate how obvious this is. “So I had to experiment with different nut butters to figure out which one wouldn’t mask the pumpkin spice mix I found, which was on a crazy sale since Thanksgiving was over!” She grins and bumps Alex’s hip. “A great use of the scientific method if ever there was one.”

Science. Even science has betrayed Alex this day. She nearly lets out a whine from sheer self-pity.

Her harbinger of doom picks a knife from the block in the corner and begins cutting pieces from the small package of death. “It has to go into the freezer to keep everything bound together, it seperates at room temperature.” She makes quick work of the cutting and looks to Alex.

Yes, for Maggie Sawyer, she will do this. She will endure this hell once again, because she is far too gone under Maggie’s spell to break away now. Those dimples could lay waste to kingdoms. She reaches out for a peice -

Only to have her hand smacked away, Maggie’s laughter in her ear. “Not yet! That’s for dessert, dinner first.” 

She nods, saved, somehow, perhaps there really are holiday miracles. Maybe the DEO will need her before the fudge ever comes out again. She shakes her head and smiles. “Oh, tease me with it then?”

Maggie just laughs some more and pulls on oven mitts. “I don’t think you’ll be complaining when you try the carnitas I’ve made.” She pulls the door open and -

And oh, oh blessed relief. The smell of overly sweet pumpkins disintegrates in the face of the soy-based, modeled-after-chicken product that Maggie pulls from the gates of heaven itself. 

Alex isn’t that into vegan food. She’ll eat it for Maggie, but usually she’s a burgers and beer kind of gal. This night, she’s convinced that nothing in the known galaxy could ever match the glorious smell of these fake carnitas. 

They work in tandem, a perfect team, to set dishes on the table and steal kisses from each other. They almost don’t get dinner on the table at all when Maggie tries a bit and Alex kisses her right after. There’s just something about kissing a woman all spiced up that really does things for Alex. 

But they manage to wrangle the plates to their seats and, true to Maggie’s word, the carnitas are really quite good. They chat about the DEO and Maggie’s jerk colleagues and Kara’s newest antics. Alex smiles and laughs and tosses the spiced rice at Maggie just for fun. 

It’s a good night and by the time their plates are clear, they’ve moved their chairs so they can sit with their hands linked. Alex had seen movies where couples would just sit and stare at each other, she’d always thought they were incredibly dumb. But here, with Maggie dimpling away, she gets it.

“Well, shall we try something sweeter now?” Maggie’s eyes dance in the soft light of the kitchenette. She truly looks like a dream come true. 

Alex starts to grin, starts to nod, because sweeter things means kisses. But she stops as Maggie rises and turns. There’s pumpkin spice on the draft of air that hits her. 

She’d almost forgotten.

“Can you bring the rest of the dishes when you come in?” Maggie’s beautiful, beautiful voice calls to her from the kitchen.

Like a sailor confronted with a siren, Alex is doomed to drown in a pumpkin spicy grave. But, she will go to her grave like a soldier. She stands, collects the dishes, takes a deep breath of the carnitas, and strides forward to meet her fate.

“Since you were so eager earlier, here.” Maggie holds up a small slice to her and Alex adores when Maggie feeds her, but this, this is poison. 

She takes it anyway.

The pumpkin spice claws up her nose, gripping the very nerves in her brain. She tries desperately to swallow but no, no, her strength fades in the oppressive reminder of all things pumpkin spice which ruled her teenage years.

She tosses the dishes on the counter and grabs a glass of water from the sink. She doesn’t even get the water to her mouth before she’s spitting into the sink. Her eyes are watering, it’s all just too much.

Maggie’s hand rubs at her back and Alex stands to drink the water. She shivers with disgust and Maggie coos at her softly.

“Are you alright?” She searches Alex’s face and her eyes widen at the tears in Alex’s eyes. “Did it go down the wrong tube? Or is it just that bad?” 

She turns to look back to the fudge, but Alex catches her cheeks between both of her hands. Pulling Maggie’s eyes to her own, trying to impart how serious this is, she says:

“No, it’s not you, it’s the pumpkin spice. I hate pumpkin spice.” But she just blurts it out, she can’t take it back now, can’t retract her words.

Maggie blinks, then rolls her shoulders back and laughs. Laughs with her hands on Alex’s shoulders for support. Laughs like she’s going to pass out with her heaving breaths. 

What? This is no laughing matter, this is nearly life and dea- “Maggie, Maggie, you don’t understand.” She propped her hands under Maggie’s arms and shook gently. “I had to eat everything pumpkin spice that Kara could find when she first got here. I had to eat pumpkin spice _ french fries _ Maggie. Do you know how terrible pumpkin spice french fries are?” 

But, even in the face of her torment, Maggie’s laughter doesn’t subside. Alex groans because everyone treats it this way, like some kind of joke. But it’s no joke after five years of pumpkin spice juice boxes. 

“You!” Maggie huffs in a breath. “Why did you eat it if you don’t like pumpkin spice?” She rights herself and wipes at her eyes, small chuckles escaping her throat even now.

Alex puffs out her cheeks. That seems like a pretty obvious question, does she really have to say the answer? Maggie pushes at her arm though and, predictably, Alex caves. “You seemed so excited, I didn’t want to disappoint you.”  

Maggie smiles, that soft one again, and wraps her arms around Alex’s shoulders. “You’re ridiculous.” She leans up and kisses Alex and the kiss is really nice and nearly, almost, kind of makes up for the pumpkin spice. “Next time, just tell me.”

Yeah, yeah, Alex nods and presses another kiss to Maggie’s lips. “Sorry to waste your fudge. I just wanted to try it for you.” 

She gets another kiss for her efforts and maybe the pumpkin spice was kind of worth it? Just a little.

“Well, instead.” Maggie winks. “You can try the peanut butter and I’ll have the pumpkin spice.” 

Oh, thank goodness. Alex sighs in relief and slumps back against the counter. She really didn’t want to seem unappreciative, but if the fudge turned out like the rest of Maggie’s cooking… that wouldn’t be an issue. 

The same treatment is given to the small container of peanut butter fudge as was given to the hell fudge and, this time when Alex reaches for a slice, Maggie doesn’t bat her hand out of the way. She lifts it to her lips and Maggie smirks against the counter. 

It’s - oh. Oh. Oh it’s so rich. And peanut buttery. But not overly sweet and there’s a distinct lack of coconut flavor but it’s so- she needs another slice. She reaches out and doesn’t miss the incredibly satisfied smirk that works its way over Maggie’s lips. 

But sweet jesus, Alex doesn’t mind at all. In fact, she’d encourage it if that smirk keeps this fudge coming. “Oh my god, Maggie.” She’s got her hand in front of her mouth and the richness just keeps hitting her it’s divine, simply divine.

“Yup.” Maggie nods, popping a piece of the pumpkin spice into her mouth. “It’s my favorite recipe.” 

Alex doesn’t reach for another slice, because Maggie is just- too much. She’s understanding and beautiful, and Alex should probably marry her for that fudge recipe. Instead of another piece of fudge, she pulls Maggie against her and kisses her. 

Maggie hums her approval and slips her tongue against Alex’s lip. Alex can’t help but groan a little and open her mouth, letting Maggie slide her tongu-

“Ack.” She pulls back and makes a face. “Can you brush your teeth?”

She gets an eyeroll and Maggie tugs at her shirt till she starts moving toward the bathroom. “Why don’t you just come shower with me and I can scrub the smell off the both of us?”

Okay, maybe the pumpkin spice really isn’t all that bad after all… especially not when Maggie’s licking her lips and looking like she’s about ready to devour Alex too...

**Author's Note:**

> I have that fudge recipe if anyone wants it. It really is amazingly good.


End file.
